Mixed Breed Shinobi
by sarahhasley
Summary: A new girl comes into Konoha and the first thing she notices is the Kyuubi host. What will happen when she is also stronger than all of the Sannins combine if you piss her off. She also ends up learning to love a certain loner also.
1. the begining

_This is my first attempt at a Naruto story. I hope that it is ok. I do not own Naruto or the story would of probably be like this one is. I hope that you shall like it. _

Chapter One

A girl was walking in the forest with to other people who were arguing over there current situation. The girl was crying silently to herself and cursing the reason that they had to leave there home.

"Maybe if you weren't so intent in becoming the strongest Uchiha then maybe you wouldn't of drown that sadistict bastards attention to me or Kisa!" A girl with green hair screamed at a red headed boy. "You know that you are more that likely going to draw his attention again so while we are in Konoha you better keep a low profile with your stupid obsession." She continued to scream as the guy cringed at her threats. (just so you know she is close to castrating him.)

"Will you shut up Kemari and Rakari. You are getting on my already stressed nerves." Kisa said so coldly that the other two flinched at these cruel word. They both wondered where the care free Kisa went that they knew to be only a few hours earlier.

'Hmph I really wish that I didn't promise are clan that there would be an heir even if it wasn't me. Dammit I need to stop making commitments.' she was just looking into space as she remembered what had happened just a few hours ago at the Village of the Diamonds.

_**flash back**_

_Kisa was running through the clans main house to her Otou-sans room to show him the jutsu that she had learned. When she did it she was told that she had activated the sharingan. Then they also sad that she just activated the byakugan. She was very excited at the fact she could do both of the blood line limits that her parents could do._

_She ran into his room with them both activated and shown her father. He looked worried as he realized that his youngest child just received the rarest of things that happened when two blood line traits mix. He congratulated his daughter and then told her to go to her room as six kunai flew into the room barely missing her father as he activated his sharingan. She ran out and saw her Okaa-sama and told her what had happened and she said to find her sibling and to protect them for her. She then ran to fight with her husband to protect the clan. _

_Kisa ran and found her brother and sister sparring in the gym when she started to scream to them about what was happening. She then started to scream as a ninja came and attacked her. Her father saw this happening and jumped in front of the attack. Kisa saw as her father's body started to be destroyed. She started to cry as she saw her father's lifeless body fall to the floor. Her mother ran in at that moment and killed the ninja that had killed her father. She looked at her children as a man came and slashed her head off. As it rolled towards the three siblings they all felt fear they did not know was possible._

"_ku ku ku, so I have found you Kemari I notice your wanting for power has decreased but it seams that it just moved to you younger sister is all. He then moved towards Kisa as Kemari and Rakari attacked Orochimaru and then ran while carrying you from the sadistic bastard as far as they could. That is when they were told to leave the village for there safety. _

_**end flashback**_

_**  
**_Kisa snapped out of her trance-like state as they reached the gates of Konoha. She looked closely and saw a old man in ceremonial robes as he gestured for the to come to his office so he could sign Kisa up for the academy and put Kemari and Rakari into teams. He gave them a place they could call home and some money to start them off and said that they would need to work to get there money from then on out.

**the next day**

The class was talking as they usually did anticipating the exams to become Genin. Then there sensei told them to be quiet as they had a classmate who was coming to join the class.

While Kisa was out side thinking of ways not to slit her siblings throats she heard her new sensei saying for her to come in.

**Kisa's Profile**

You look at the people you were supposed to consider as equals when you saw someone who interested you greatly. He had blond hair and seemed to have traces of a demon on him. It seemed he was a container for a very strong demon. Then you felt the chakra some more and noticed that it was red and should belong to the Kyuubi.

The teacher told you to give the class some basic info on yourself so you just told the coldly, "My name is Kisa Unuzaki. I like ... to kill...I hate anyone who thinks they cannot be better than they already are or think that they do not have to work to get anything." You then smirked as you finished off saying... "My dream is to restore my clan so that I can kill that ..." you stopped as you realized you said to much and then correct yourself. "Actually it is none of your business. Oh yeah and blondy," you pause when you see his head go up and glare at you, you just smirked. "i would be careful it seems that most people in this village want to kill you. Remember I will help you to get them back if you want." you smirked as you saw him smile and say thanks. Iruka looks at you weirdly and then saws to sit down for the exam.

**with Kemari and Rakari**

"So we have who as are sensei." asked Kemari.

"Well you have Gai and I have Anko as my sensei." said Rakari as she looked at her brother. At that moment a green blur went past them and so did a tannish blur. She sighed as she looked at the senseis. "This will be interesting ne?" she asked her older brother. He just nodded in reply.

( I hope you enjoyed my attempt to write a Naruto story. I think that it could be worse. I will add more of the characters from the series. I will also start thinking of pairings but who knows. I just know that Naruto and Kisa are going to connect and will at least be close friends.)

Please review.


	2. The Exam

_(Hey here is my second chapter. Sorry that it took so long if anyone is reading this or even if nobody cares that this is on this website.)_

_Sidenote- Kisa has an inner demon. 'thinking' _**demon "**talking"

_Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I own Kisa while my 'brother' and 'sister' own Kemari and Rakari._

Chapter Two **The Ninja Exam**

**Kisa's Profile**

I sat down next to the blond boy and looked at my surroundings. There was this one boy who looked like he had potential but had something else on his mind other than helping this village more than helping himself. He had blackish blue hair and onyx eyes. I stopped looking after that because he completely lost my interest.

I looked around some more and saw a pink haired girl who seemed to be drooling over the emo that I was just looking at. She had green eyes but also seemed to be a fangirl and I started to gag at the very that of it. I even started to cough as you tried to stop thinking of how she probably stalked him everyday.

I then looked closely at the blond boy that I sat next to and noticed that he had on a orange jumpsuit. I then looked at his eyes and saw that they were a beautiful blue color. As I continued to look at his eyes I also noticed he had cute little whiskers on his cheeks. **Cute you should get to know him. His demon is pretty cute also. You should get to know him more personally. ** _'No I just met him and plus when in the hell did you decide to talk to me while I am awake exactly?' __**Fine you will see it my way one day. Also I can talk to you whenever but I never feel like it. So be happy oh yeah your sensei has called you name 10 times while that blond boy who you like has tried to snap you out of this trance for about 3 minutes.**_

I started to freak out after my demon said that and fell out of my chair. "Oops." I looked around and everyone seemed to be a little scared except for the blond boy and you sensei. "What happened exactly?" I questioned. The blond boy answered.

"Well first you were looking around and then you starting looking straight ahead of you. This sparkly chakra started forming around you and it seemed like you were in a trance. Iruka sensei was worried so he asked if something was wrong because it seemed like you had stopped breathing and then I tried to get you to get out of that trance like state and then you seemed surprised and fell out of your chair." He said in one big breath.

I looked at him for a minute before I started to stand up and said my apologies to the teacher, but I hadn't even gotten a couple feet of the ground before I started to fall back to the ground. The blond boy grabbed my waist and helped me up and I blushed. He smelt like ramen but also had the slightest smell of oranges.

Then I felt him put me in my seat after asking if I was ok. Iruka sensei said that we were about to have the exams and told us what we were going to need to do. He gave us and hour to warm up before the test. I noticed the blond boy was looking nervous so I talked to him quietly. "Hey." He jumped slightly but then calmed down and looked at me and had a questioning look on his face. "You know my name but what is yours?" I asked politely as he opened his mouth to reply.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to become Hokage!" he said hyperly.

"Can you do all the jutsu he just listed Naruto-kun." I questioned.

He looked down and said in a whisper. "I can do them all except the clone jutsu. Do you know how to do it correctly?" he asked. I nodded my head and he seemed to get an idea. "Will you help me with the jutsu? Please Kisa-chan." he asked in a pleading voice.

I thought about it and said...

**Naruto Profile**

She seemed to be thinking about it and I thought that she was going to say no when she started to say, "Of course Naruto-kun." she answered. I was very happy and said.

"Thanks Kisa-chan!" I shouted while dragging her to train in the training ground outside.

**Nobodies Profile**

Sasuke saw Naruto dragging Kisa out to the training grounds. He started to get curious after several minutes and went out to see what those to were doing. The fan girls followed him outside and the rest of the class wondered why everyone was going outside so they followed.

**Sasuke Profile**

'Hmm those to losers have been gone for awhile. Maybe I should go make sure Naruto hasn't killed her or something.' I walked out of the classroom and down to the training ground and I saw Kisa behind Naruto talking and helping him concentrate.

**Kisa Profile**

I stood behind Naruto while helping him concentrate so he could make multiple clones. He seemed to be having problems so I grabbed his hands from behind and brought them to make the seals again and he relaxed and concentrated his hardest and made a 100 clones without trying. "You put to much chakra into it but see you can do a clone jutsu easily. Now try it without me behind you ok." I said into his ears as I saw that the entire class was watching us. I stepped back and told him to try it now and he still over did it and made over a 100 clones but at least he could do it. He was so happy he started jumping up and down. I smiled at him and Iruka sensei came out and said to come in for the exams now.

Naruto was ecstatic because he finally was able to do the clone jutsu. It also seemed he had another reason to be happy but I ignored it. We entered the classroom and everyone was whispering about what they had saw.

**Nobody Profile**

Iruka called up people until he called Naruto up to the front to show his jutsu. First he seemed nervous but Kisa patted him on the back. He calmed down a little. 'Man I am lucky I have someone to rely on like Kisa.' he thought to himself. He walked up to Iruka sensei and was told to transform into someone in the room so he transformed into Kisa. She blushed as she realized that he just made a perfect copy of her. Iruka told him to do the clone jutsu. Iruka sounded as though he didn't think that Naruto could do it, but Naruto imagined Kisa behind him and made 50 clones of himself. Kisa sweat dropped as she yelled, "Baka! You need to not put so much energy into it or your going to make to many and waste chakra!" Then she smiled and said "Hey baka-kun you need to use the replacement jutsu to pass. So come on because if you fail I will kick you ass." Naruto laughed and did a replacement jutsu and he ended up replacing the chair next to Kisa with himself and then switched back. Iruka was very proud of Naruto as he gave him his Konoha head band that proved he was a ninja.

"Kisa Unuzaki come up..." he couldn't finish because Kisa had already made herself switch with a flower pot in the front of the room and the transformed into Naruto while making two clones who transformed into Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka smiled and handed her the head band. Then since she was the last of the class to be tested they had to go home but not before Iruka said they had to be in the classroom the next day to be told there teams and there instructor.

(There is chapter 2. Sorry I didn't have Kisa's brother and sister in this but they are only minor characters and I am trying to build up most of what is happening. Hopefully you liked it and I hope you review. Arigatou sincerely Sarah J. Hasley


	3. chapter 3

Hey it seems like no body is reading this story. I am trying my best. I guess my best isn't that good. Oh well hope if anyone is reading this that they like it.

Chapter 3

Chapter name: Weird Way to start Ninja life.

Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement as Kisa tried to stop herself from laughing her ass off. "Naruto will you shut the hell up for once in you life?" Kisa asked while laughing at his antics.

Everyone looked at her like she was a idiot for talking to Naruto so much but what she did next topped the cake. Naruto wouldn't stop jumping up and down so she decided to stop it. She ended up glomping him from behind and saying in his ear just to where the whole class could barely hear her. "Naruto it is ok to be excited but you are being to hyper and you are giving me a headache so you can stop or I will show you the wrath of all the Tailed Beast in one swift movement, understood?" she said in a sweet voice that made everyone, even the emotionless Sasuke, cringe with the cruelness of the words. Naruto knew that she did that just to make him stop but it didn't mean that it couldn't scare the shit out of him. Naruto even started to cringe at the thought of what her wrath could even be.

The class finally started to breath as Kisa started laughing her ass off and then they heard something get hit with an ow after it. "I am not schizophrenic!" Kisa yelled while holding back a laugh at the lovable idiot. He just nods his head and you laugh. Then Kisa sensed that there are 9 people coming and 2 of the chakra signatures seemed familiar. Naruto felt Kisa freeze since she was still on his back then he looked at the door as 9 people came in. 2 were in green jumpsuits, 2 had Hinata's eyes, another had Sasuke's. Then there were to figures that had there faces covered and were wearing black shinobi pants along with a black muscle shirt. There was another girl who was about a year older with buns in her hair and a Chinese shirt on. Then the older woman had a fishnet shirt and shorts on.

Kisa looked at one with green hair and another with red hair and the entire class could feel her killer intent getting stronger. Naruto looked at her and noticed she had a kill look on her face and the two she was glaring at were scared shitless. "Kisa!! Now calm down. It is not our fault our senseis wanted to meet you after hearing about you so much." the green haired girl said while sweating. Kisa's glare softened though when she looked back at the red head though if glares could kill he would have been dead. Naruto just sighed.

"Kisa will you calm down. If you keep glaring that boy is going to shit his pants. Plus it seems that there senseis wanted to meet you. Is that so bad?" Naruto asked with sarcasm. Kisa just looked at him and started to pout. Kisa Unuzaki does not pout!!

"Not fair Naru-chan. I don't want to be nice to him!" she said while still pouting but she had this evil gleam in her eyes. Naruto now was blushing profusely from his new nickname. "Naru-chan lets go get so ramen with Hinata-sama." Kisa suggested.

"Ah so youthful!!!!!!!!!! The powers of love!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the bigger of the spandex brothers. Kisa had an anime vein and before anyone knew what happened the older one in spandex had a kunai to his throat and a black headed girl ready to kill the next word he said.

"Kisa Unuzaki does not fall in love! Also will you SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisa was seething when she stopped trying to kill him. "God, no I really do feel sorry for my jack ass of a brother."

Naruto just sweat dropped as he went and talked to Hinata. Before he got there though Kisa came and whispered something in her ear and Hinata nodded before breathing deeply and looking at Naruto while blushing. "Hello Naruto-Kun. How are you doing today?" Most of the kids around all stopped what they were doing and staring at ah about the fact Hinata didn't stutter while talking to Naruto her big time crush.

"I am doing good Hinata-chan." Naruto said while Kisa looked like she was going to burst from being so happy. "How have you bee-" Naruto was cut off though when Kisa started yelling at an old man with white hair.

"What in the fucking hell do you think you are doing writing this down ero-sennin?" Kisa yelled at an old man who was hiding a notebook behind his back. "You will twist this into a fucking sex scene for you perverted book. Aren't you? Answer the question you damn hermit!!!!!!!!!" The guy looked like he saw a ghost when she was done yelling. Naruto and Hinata both backed away from each other while Kisa advanced on him. "You might as well introduce yourself ero-sennin. Come on now, get it over with so I can kill you!!!"

The old man then straightened up while still looking freaked out and scared shitless. Then there was a puff of smoke and they hear him yelling, "I am the great Toad Sannin Jiraiya! I am the summoner of the great toad!" Kisa hit him on the head as others hear 'That is enough from you baka oji-san

There sensei Iruka looked like he was going to cry. "Kisa will you refrain from killing one of the Sannin please?" He looked at the class and after all that happened they were just confused of how a 13 year old girl could get away with hitting a legendary Sannin and only get scolded and nothing else.

Kisa looked at him like he was crazy but ceased hitting the perverted, old man. "Now tell me why you are here and why I am not allowed to kill the pervert or the traitor?" Kisa asked with a coldness in her voice the made most flinch. Rakari just sighed.

"God Kemari, if you get anymore glares you are going to be full of holes. Wait scratch that there is no more room for holes since you do not have a brain." Kisa smirked at her sisters comment.

"Now Gai and Anko-sensei may I know what it is that you wanted?" Kisa asked. She was still eyeing her brother but other than that she just ignored him. Anko sighed and said.

"Actually there teammates wanted to see if you actually had sharingan and Byakugan." Kisa glared at her brother and sister for telling them when they heard someone screaming Kisa's name. She turned around to glare at them till she saw a boy with a orange mask that was swirled. Kisa smiled as she looked at the boy run into the school through the open window.

"Word of warning. Duck." at that moment the door went flying off the hinges and the boy glomped onto Kisa.

"Kisa-nee-chan I found you. Pein-sama said I could stay with you if you wanted me to!" he said like a child.

"You can but you must take off the mask Madara." He whined but did and all the girls in the room gasped and Kisa just looked exasperated. "God if you have fan girls I am going to kill them." most of the girls shrank from the boy now, but still threw lustful glances at him. Kisa just smirked as she got out of the grasps of the 16 year old.

"Kisa-chan are those two your brother and sister?" he asked while pointing at Kemari and Rakari. Kisa just nodded while sending glares at her brother. "Why are you glaring at them? Are they bad people Kisa-chan?" All the girls started to swoon as they saw the face of bewilderment pass over his flawless features. He was pale like Sasuke and had dark ebony eyes that seemed to look through you. He had dark hair the was held back by a Headband that was on his forehead. Kisa took the forehead protector from him and put it on his arm while saying 'it looks better here Madara and also why did otou-san decide to let you come?' Madara sighed and said "He wanted to make sure you were safe. Even though he won't admit it to anyone he likes to play the role of father."

"I know it is just so weird how before I left that he made sure a packed everything." Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy know. (They are talking in German at the moment, curtousy of Pein, and they didn't want anyone to know what they were saying. Unknown to them Naruto actually was able to understand them because of the dumb luck that he had the hobby of learning how to speak in different languages since he was always avoided.

"Why are you two speaking in German?" Naruto questioned them. Everyone thought that he was being an idiot till they saw the look of pure shock on the two friends faces. Naruto just sighed and said "forget it."

Kisa then remembered that there were people who wanted to talk to her and she said, "If you want to see come outside right now." and she walked out with a annoyed Naruto and a curious Madara……………….

I hope that you liked it even if no one is reading it. Anyways sorry if you don't like my attempt at a cliffhanger but at least I tried my hardest.

Also I think I am going to need an alter ego if I don't find anyone to review anytime soon. I will even start letting anonymous reviews if you want.

**Ja-ne Kisa Unuzaki**


End file.
